


Supernova

by winchesterontheroad



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterontheroad/pseuds/winchesterontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know If this is just a chapter or a fic. It depends on you. If you like it, please leave your opinion in the comments or leave kudos and I will make this a fanfic. I hope you like it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

Castiel Novak is a writer who lives alone in his apartment in Lawrence, Kansas. He is working on a magazine since he moved there. He really loves his job, but it makes him stay in his apartment for too long. He stays in his apartment too much because of the work, but also because he is nearly new in town and he doesn't know anyone. He doesn't leave it unless he has to go to work or the grocery. He wants to have friends, but he's kind of shy. He has never had a boyfriend. He wants to know what love is. He wants someone to show him what love is, but he hasn't found the right person yet. Castiel is kind of pessimistic about finding a person. 

At the moment, he's writing something about the universe. About the mystery of the universe. He likes those things. He's trying to focus. He really does, but he can't. It's 5 a.m in the morning. He's trying to get the article done, but there is a party next door. The neighbors are so noisy. He can't finish his work. Castiel is thinking about going to their apartment and tell them to stop the party. Well, now that he's thinking, he hasn't see them yet. He's wondering how are they. Is it a couple? A family? He's such a mess. Castiel tries to write a couple of lines and he finally gives up. He's going to go to the apartment and tell them to shut up or something. 

He left his apartment and ring the next door's bell. When the door opens, something happens. Castiel feels like a _supernova_ has exploded inside his body. He feels breathless. There is a blond boy with green eyes standing there. He has a beer in his hand. He is smiling with a smile that Castiel thinks it hurts. Cas blue eyes meet green ones like it was the sky touching the grass. Cas is breathless and the other boy is confusing. He nods and Castiel shakes his head. ''Em, hi... I'm Castiel, your neighbor. I wanted to tell you if you can... you know...'' He does a move with his hand. He is nervous. What was happening with him? ''What?'' says the boy. Suddenly, the tallest boy Castiel has ever seen shows up staying next to the green eyes boy. ''Hey, what happens? Who are you?'' he says. ''Hi, I'm Castiel. I'm your neighbor. I'm trying to finish my article and I can't because the music is too loud, so I was wondering If you...'' Cas is disrupted. ''Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry.'' The boy touches his hair. ''By the way, I'm Sam.'' Sam left the door to turn down the music. 

The green eyes boy is still standing there and Castiel too. They are staring at each other until Cas coughs because he is blushing. ''Are you new?'' The blond boy talks. ''Em, yes. I moved a few weeks ago because of work.'' Castiel says looking at the floor. He can't look at the boy. ''Well, I'm Dean and that boy who you saw moments ago is my brother.'' Castiel feels relieved. He doesn't know why. Maybe... he does. ''Nice to meet you, Dean.'' says Castiel and Dean smiles, again. Castiel thinks he is tourture him. ''Same. I hope to see you around, _Cas_.'' Dean winks. ''Yeah, bye.'' Castiel smiles shyly.

He comes back to his apartment more distracted than he was before. Cas sits on the couch and looks nowhere. He told him 'Cas' and when he did, Castiel melts. He is thinking about the boy. The way he looked at him. His face full of freckles like it was a galaxy full of stars. He always have things to say. What is happening with him? He doesn't know. He just knows that Dean is the kind of person to stay awake at 3 a.m in the morning and talk about the universe. He should have told him. He should have told him that he wants to write poems. _Poems about him._

 


End file.
